Ash x Misty: The return of Seymour the Scientist!
by xXx-drakekans-xXx
Summary: Ash Misty and Brock go back to Mt Moon where they find an old friend... (rated T for now but BEWARE!)
1. Chapter 1

Ash and everyone was walking to mt moon to find seymour the scientist.

He wasnt anywhere around and the place was empty except for a few geoduds that misty beat easily with her starmie and eventually they just killed so many that they were almost basically trapped in there because of so many dying rocks just lying smashed on the floor crawling around screaming for their parents.

"jesus christ some of these werent even trying to fight you" said Ash "have some respect you flaming psychopath"

"im sorry" said misty as she felt bad. ash lobbed a ball at one of them and caught one for his pokedex anyway.

"wait somethings not right" said Brock looking into the tunnel "they werent fighting us they were running from something else!"

"MISTY YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU FUCKING CRETIN GOD DAMN IT" ash said panickly starting to spin his arms around "GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHAT WERE THEY RUNNING FROM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WE CANT EVEN GET AWAY NOW"

"calm down ash well find something" said misty still feeling awful from before. "hey why dont we just start digging out!"

"fuck off" ash sat down feeling his face getting really hot just from being near her. "just fuck off misty with your clever ideas youve already led us into a death trap i dont want to hear any more from you alright why dont we just let brock think of a way out because he has rock types and prolly knows this place better than you after spending 10 years of his life in here after his parents were killed in that freak cave walking accident loads of years ago when he was 3 years old"

"ummmm... actually ash digging sounds like itd be the best way out with my rock types" insneered Brock.

"Fine take HER side" ash grumbled as pikachu made a groan and they started to try and dig out using pokemon like onix and starmie but the cave was too hard right were they were so they went in a little deeper until they started to hear creepy sounds like the ones that clefary made back when they first came to mt moon a long time ago when they first met seymour the scientist who people joked about all the time because one time he kept going on about knowledge and research so Ash shouted OH FOR BLOODY HELLS SAKE YOU SPASTIC MAD MAN WHY DONT YOU JUST MARRY YOUR BOOKS THEN and everyone laughed at him and said that he was married to books and that he got a book pregnant and made a new pokemon but actually he didnt he prolly just died in here instead.

"erm... whats with these weird noises?" inquired misty?

"can you just keep digging" ash said angrily because she was annoying him a lot today specially after she accidently murdered 14 geoduds.

"im sorry" she said upset and told starmie to blast the roof with a hydro pump but instead it just smashed a bit of the roof and made chunks of it fall down onto everyone with a huge bit of rain it made from the hydro pump so they were all wet and brock had been brutally hit on the head with a bit of rock and fell down bleeding in agony but everyone was used to him being really dramatic so they kept digging and laughing at his funny jokes.

"Its ok everyone im used to it" and everyone laughed at borkc's faces he pulled.

The noises became Louder and everyone turned down the tunnel seeing a shadow. it sounded really close to someones voice but they were just going "CLEFARY CLEFARY CLEFARY CLEFARY" over and over again like they were singing it out like the clefary did ages ago when they were here last time.

"Wait is that..." said ash...

"CLEFARY CLERFARY CLEFARY CLEFARY" yelled a man in a lab coat with a clefarys face peeled off and stuck onto his face you could hear him breathing like a halloween mask but it was real because the pudgy pink skin was stretched over him but it wore big round glasses over it. he was moving from side to side like hopping from one spot to another all weirdly like he was drunk or something in a whiny voice that sounded like a punk book fucker.

it was... SEYMOUR THE SCIENTIST!

he wanted revenge for all the bad things Ash and his friends were sayign to everyone else and laughed out of everywhere in kanto he had to live up in mt moon with his clefary and went mad cutting off ones face thinking that he was one of them and now he was coming straight for the people who fucked up his life!


	2. Chapter 2

"I AM NOT SEYMOUR" the clefary man yelled. "I AM... CLEFARY, CLEFARY, CLEFARY...!"

"youve done BONKERS!" brock shouted and tried to tackle the seymour clefary but the seymour clefary leapt into him at a really high speed and the other two were surprised when the seymour clefary started making growls and bit really hard into brocks shoulder so hard it chewed into all the meat in there and caused tons of blood to spew out over his mouth and face and squirt all over the cave floor while brock screamed and punched at the seymour clefary who was too busy roaring and eating his shoulder because he had to eat pokemon to survive out here in the mt moon and nothing else but fresh meat was good enough for him.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" shouted ash and he started kicking the seymour clefary man who rolled off borck who was bleeding really heavily with a huge chunk bitten out of his shoulder. "leave me" said brock as he lay there in so much pain he felt like his head was going to burst "just fucking leave me im done for..."

seymour clefary ran at ash but ash did a wheelie kick and threw seymour clefary back into the wall and ash landed on his feet and did a massive tombstone on seymour clefary and smashed his face into the ground so much that the clefary mask was torn up and messy and that made seymour clefary really angry but he was also really beaten up because ash is stronger than he thought. he coughed and went for ash but ash stooded on his hand.

"IS THAT ENOUGH YOU MOTHERFUCKER" said ash as he leaned down really far

"i was just... so hungry..." seymour clefary said sadly as he went to bite into ashs foot but ash punched him right on the head and he fell down.

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU WERE" said ash angrily as he walked around the cave to calm himself down breathing heavy and misty went up to him and held him "NOT NOW MISTY FUCK IM GONNA CURBSTOMP HIM HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE!"

"oh ash what are we going to do" she was upset and teary again. "i cant believe it is brock going to die?!"

"no i have an idea" ash said happily and called pikachu out "PIKACHU USE THUNDERSHOCK A BIT ON BROCK AND MAKE HIS HEART GO AGAIN"

"pikachu" said pikachu as it leapt up as high as it could go and hit brock with a really huge thunder bolt by accident blasting him until his skin was black and body parts exploded around the cave smelling like a badly done bbq. Brock didnt even say anything but his head bounced off a rock with bits of skin blasted off and his bones like the bones you find under chicken skin after its caught on fire, and it smelled really bad. misty cried and ash grabbed pikachu.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" ash screamed and hit pikachu against the rocks over and over. "YOU STUPID FUCKING MOUSE I CANT BELIEVE IT I ACTUALLY CANT BELIEVE WHAT YOUVE DONE WHY DOES NOBODY EVER THINK ABOUT THESE THINGS I SAID A BIT I SAID A FUCKING BIT"

"pika" said pikachu sorryfully as it started bleeding. "pika pikachu..."

"WHATS THAT PIKACHU" ash Caterwauld as he beat pikachu up against a rock but it was sharper than he thought and he accidentally stabbed pikachu through the giant spiky rock and the little shit was all bloody like brock and ash fell to his knees screaming so loudly that misty covered her ears when she threw up.

"OH GOD... OH GOD OH GOD... OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" ash started crying hystereletcy and hitting the floor which was soaked in brock and pikachus blood and only made him look more like a mass murderer. "WHY DID IT END LIKE THIS IT CANT END I JUST HAVE TO GET YOU TO A POKEMON CENTRE..."

"he... hes gone..." misty said as she held ash by the shoulders crying too. "hes gone ash..."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT" said as h as he started to shake pikachu "COME ON PIKACHU COME ON..."

misty was really sad but also she knew that ash was going to lead them into more problems like this. she didnt know what do to but it was the only way she could save herself from him and everything he brought upon them. she had no choice. sadly she karate chopped ash on the back of the head and knocked him out but she then put him face down in pikachu and she held him there until he stopped flapping around and went away piecefully into death. she was free.

crying she stood up but then a hand snatched around her ankle...

"NOT SO FAST" laughed seymour clefary as he woke up... "I TOLD YOU I WAS HUNGRY..."


	3. Chapter 3

"KNOWLEDGE..." said seymour evilly "RESEARCH!'

"ugh get off me you CREEP!" she screamed and stamped on his hand so she could run away. seymour started coming after her and shouted nasty things at her down the tunnles and they made her scream more. he ran down after her ripping off his lab coat and trousers and kicked off his shoes ready to be natural and with blood and smeared over his skin with bits of clefary skin stapled onto his arms and legs.

"COME BACK HERE MISTY" he shouted laughing madly! "LET'S DO A SCIENCE AND RESEARCH!"

"NO I DON'T WANT THAT" screamed misty as she threw a pokeball at him, she hoped to knock him on the head and maybe bruise him a bit so he'd slow down and she coudl get away. "OW" shouted seymour as the ball knocked him on the head and bruised him a bit, but he didn't slow down! he kept going with the power of science and research moving faster and faster becaunse he wanted


End file.
